


colliding like two elements

by Cerberusia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Incest, School Uniforms, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series, the Bakura siblings spend some time in England. Amane has some opinions about English school uniforms - and getting her brother out of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colliding like two elements

**Author's Note:**

> For my _military/uniform kink_ square at Kink Bingo, making this a bingo! Now, who's surprised that my first foray back into this fandom is incest? (Answer: probably no-one).

It's a power thing, of course. But she's always been the bossy younger sibling, so Ryou's used to it by now.

The boys' uniforms over here really aren't that different those in Japan, once you get past the different collar style. Not like the girls' uniforms - hers isn't _bad_ , but she misses her sailor fuku like she didn't know she could. Apparently people just aren't that creative with the boys' shirt-trousers-jacket combination.

It doesn't look bad, though, mainly because unlike most of the boys, Ryou has trousers that actually fit. He's got such nice long legs, it'd be a shame to hide them, she tells him, and he just blushes and mumbles something about how it should be _him_ saying that kind of thing to _her_.

Papa usually gets home an hour after they do because of the commute from the university and Mum gets back even later because she has to supervise after-school activities, so when Ryou gets in, she doesn't even have to grab him by the blue-and-red-striped tie to haul him up to one of their rooms: he says 'Afternoon, Amane,' closes the door behind him, puts down his bag and toes off his shoes, and when he looks up again she's there waiting for him on the kitchen counter, legs neatly crossed. She gets home ten minutes before him since her school is nearer, which is plenty of time to get changed, but she's still in her white blouse with its riviere collar, short-sleeved green jumper and tartan skirt, though her legs and feet are bare and her hair is loose from its ponytail. Ryou automatically reaches back to undo his. Their hair is the same length, same style.

He doesn't speak: he knows how this works. He still blushes as he loosens the knot of his tie, though. She likes it - puts some colour in his cheeks.

The tie comes off easily enough, as do the socks, leaving him barefoot on the cold kitchen tile. She watches his toes flex. The shirt is slower, and she lets herself enjoy the unintentional striptease, flush slowly working its way down his neck as the buttons come undone to reveal his smooth, pale chest, with its dip at the sternum as it someone had taken a bite out of him.

He takes it off quickly, like ripping off a plaster, and the brief sight of him with his chest bared and his arms caught in the material behind his back sparks ideas in her. She sets them aside for later consideration so as to properly appreciate her brother's pale pink nipples, stiff from the cold.

He folds his trousers when he gets them off, hesitant again as he reveals his skinny thighs and long, pale calves, the hair on them pale and fine and sparse - just a slight halo around his shins. She admires the tapering from the knee to the ankle, the flare of the talus bone, the masculine yet delicate feet.

He's down to his underwear. She's still fully dressed. He screws up his face in distress, but pulls them down his legs and arranges them neatly on top of his trousers anyway. Naked at last, he's obviously fighting the urge to cover himself up.

"Good boy," she says at last. Slowly, slowly she hitches her skirt up her bare thighs, her brother's eyes fixed on its progress, and spreads her legs. She can smell herself through her knickers. Ryou is biting his lip. He's so embarrassed, so _cute_ \- and she knows it's not her imagination that his cock is thickening.

Amane grins a Cheshire Cat grin. "C'mere, _onii-chan_."


End file.
